Lost in death Gedichtsammlung
by PuPpEt's MiStReSs
Summary: My best poems. Dunno what category to choose...


Lost in death

Gedichtsammlung – nur das Beste!

Vorwort:

Ich habe diejenigen Gedichte, die sich reimen, von denen getrennt, die es nicht tun. Zuerst hab ich die geschrieben, die sich reimen, unabhängig davon, ob Englisch oder Deutsch, dann folgen diejenigen, die sich nicht reimen. Die sich reimenden Gedichte sind sehr viel kürzer als die ungereimten und es sind viiiiel weniger. Ich hoffe, das macht nichts.

Und ich habe keins meiner gewidmeten Gedichte mit reingenommen. Vielleicht pack ich die noch mal zusammen in eine andere FF.

Meine Gedichte haben keine Titel, ich hab sie mir einfach von der Seele geschrieben und wollte sie nicht mit unnötigen Überschriften versehen. Denkt euch eure Titel, wenn ihr wollt.

Hoffe, ihr mögt es.

LG

Jam

P.S.: Es tut mir Leid, wenn irgendwer eins seiner Lieblingsgedichte vermisst, aber es handelt sich hierbei um eine Zusammenfassung der Werke, die ich ausgesucht habe. Alle zusammen wären einfach zu viel. Vielleicht seht ihr auch das eine oder andere der hier aufgezählten Gedichte in einem meiner Doujins oder einer FF von mir wieder, vielleicht sogar mal in einem Buch **träum**

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte liegen bei mir.

Rhymes:

Just a smile

And just a thought,

Just a battle,

Never fought,

Just a heart,

Just beating quiet,

Just for you

Until the night.

* * *

In your eyes

And in your mind,

Always empty,

Always blind,

Never seen

And never thought,

What was shown

By your heart.

* * *

Jedes Lächeln,

Jeder Blick,

lässt etwas

von sich zurück,

keine Zeit,

auch kurz bemessen,

ist im Leben

je vergessen.

* * *

Könnt ich deine Seele sehn,

würd ich es vielleicht verstehn,

schwarz so wie verbranntes Holz,

ohne Herz und ohne Stolz.

Früher wollt ich's nichts verhehln,

heute nur noch ungern sagen:

Würd ich deine Seele stehln,

hätt ich nichts davongetragen.

* * *

Without Rhymes:

* * *

I am lost, dead,

Until I find myself back.

Cold grey, cruel,

Living without feelings.

Just with ohen target:

Being me.

* * *

Große, rote Tropfen fallen vor ihr auf den Teppich,

ihre Seele weint,

ihr seht es nicht.

Stumm schreit sie nach Hilfe,

stumm leidet sie,

ihr hört es nicht.

Sie beginnt vor euren Augen zu verschwinden,

sie fällt vor eure Füße,

ihr bemerkt es nicht.

Ihr saht sie nicht,

ihr hörtet sie nicht,

ihr bemerktet sie nicht.

Ihre Tränen färbten sich rot,

ihr wurdet aufmerksam.

Zu spät.

* * *

Wenn sie eine Blume wäre,

wäre sie schön,

schön auf eine dunkle Art,

Verkörperung des Bösen,

eine schwarze Rose,

stark, in ihren Bann ziehend

und tödlich.

Auf ihren schwarzen Blätter

Würde sich das Blut der Süchtigen finden,

glänzend wie der Morgentau,

das Rot derer, die die Liebe suchten,

und einen kalten Tod fanden.

* * *

Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft,

irrelevant, unwichtig und nicht von Bedeutung.

Ich trage ein Kreuz, das zu schwer ist für mich,

in Ewigkeit.

Wenn du in der Ewigkeit lebst,

musst du die Zeit nicht länger messen,

bis deine Leiden ein Ende haben.

Eine Dornenkrone

Drückt meinen Kopf nieder, bis sie ihn zersprengt,

doch ich darf nicht anhalten,

sonst sterbe ich.

Irgendwann werde ich mich entschließen,

meinen Qualen ein Ende zu bereiten,

ich werde sterben

und wieder auferstehen,

in alle Ewigkeit.

* * *

Denkst du an mich, wenn du deine Augen schließt?

Bangst du um mich, wenn ich in Gefahr schwebe?

Rettest du mich, wenn mein Leben bedroht ist?

Bestimmt nicht.

Ich habe niemanden, der an mich denkt,

ich habe niemanden, der um mich bangt,

ich habe niemanden, der mich rettet.

Und wenn doch, dann denke jetzt an mich,

bange um mich

und komm mich endlich retten!

* * *

Das Gewicht meiner Taten lastet schwer auf meiner Seele,

tausend kleine Steine trage ich auf dem Rücken,

aufgebäumt zu einem Berg.

Der rote Samt auf meiner hellen Haut,

die weiße, enge Wand meines Ruhebettes.

...Ruhe...

Die finde ich seit Jahren nicht,

obwohl schon längst tot,

bin ich doch lebendig.

Es wird Nacht, das spüre ich,

Zeit zu jagen.

Der Hass überwältigt meine Seele,

der Hass darauf,

dass niemand sieht,

dass ich lebendig bin,

darauf, dass niemand auf mich wartet,

und ich entsteige meinem Grab,

um zu leben, für eine Nacht,

und wieder zu schlafen,

diesmal hoffentlich für immer.

* * *

Das Mondlicht fällt auf ihr Gesicht,

auf ihre blutleeren Wangen,

bringt ihre Haare ein letztes Mal

gespenstisch zum Leuchten.

Ihre Augen geschlossen wie im Schlaf,

ihr leuchtendes Hellblau nicht mehr zu sehen,

und doch spürt er ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick,

als wäre sie lebendig.

Ihr Hals ist dunkelrot gefärbt,

doch sie liegt dort so ruhig,

als wäre es selbstverständlich gewesen.

Sie starb schön,

und sie ist es immer noch,

sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt,

nur der Vorwurf in ihren Augen bleibt ihm unvergessen

und das einzige Mal in seinem Leben

tut es ihm Leid, gemordet zu haben.

* * *

Du schneidest in mein Fleisch,

doch ich spüre nichts,

du schneidest in mein Herz,

doch ich spüre nichts,

du schneidest in meine Seele,

doch ich spüre nichts,

weil ich innerlich schon längst tot bin,

gestorben durch deine Hand,

ohne dass du mich berührtest,

gestorben durch deine Worte,

die meine tauben Gefühle zerschlugen,

gestorben durch meine Liebe,

die auf ewig unerwidert blieb.

* * *

Rote Blütenblätter fallen in ihre Haare,

streifen ihr Gesicht,

fallen vor ihren leeren Augen zur Erde nieder,

wie Schnee,

der in kleinen, weißen Kristallen vom Himmel sinkt.

Tränen tropfen an ihren Wangen hinunter

Und der Himmel weint mit ihr,

weint um ihre Liebe.

Irgendwo auf der Welt

Wird er jetzt bemerken,

dass der Himmel Rosenblüten weint.

Er wird wissen, warum,

aber eines wird leider nicht:

wiederkommen.

* * *

Unser Leben lang

Wandern wir über einen Abgrund,

auf einem Strick,

ein Drahtseilakt,

der vor der Zeit enden kann.

Ein falscher Tritt und wir fallen,

fallen tief,

und schaffen es nicht mehr nach oben.

Wir fallen einfach in die Schwärze,

kommen nie mehr zurück

und werden vergessen.

Wenn das Seil reißt,

sind wir verloren,

auf einer Reise ohne Wiederkehr,

bei der wir nie die Wahl hatten,

ob wir sie antreten.

* * *

Inmitten eines Meeres aus schwarzen Rosen,

eine einzige rote Kerze,

das einzig helle,

ein Mittelpunkt,

leuchtend wie kein anderer,

erdrückt durch die Schwärze,

trotzdem unvergleichlich hell.

Heute hat sie nicht das Blut anderer vergossen,

heute zog sie nicht los zu töten,

heute quälten sie keine Schuldgefühle.

Sie legte ihre Maske ab,

ihre Maske als Dämon.

Und doch flackert die rote Kerze traurig

Zwischen den Blumen der Opfer ihrer Beutezüge,

denn sie vergoss nicht das Blut anderer

- es war ihr eigenes.

* * *

Liebe ist das,

was und am glücklichsten macht

und das,

was uns am meisten verletzt.

Wir können uns nicht aussuchen,

ob und wen wir lieben,

wir lieben einfach.

Wenn du die liebe suchst,

flieht sie vor dir,

hab Geduld

und lass dich suchen.

Wir wollen lieben,

auch wenn es noch so wehtut,

weil uns sonst das Glück fehlt,

das es uns schenkt.

Leben und lieben

Sind fest miteinander verwoben,

also lebe und liebe,

oder liebe nicht und töte dich dadurch.

* * *

Im sanften, weißen Mondlicht

Wandert sie,

ziellos,

setzt vorsichtig Schritt für Schritt,

auf dem Strick einer Brücke,

so sicher,

als sei er in ihr Fleisch und Blut übergegangen,

balanciert elegant,

nahezu spielerisch,

über einer hell erleuchteten Stadt,

die sich das Leben nennt.

Niemals würde sie springen,

ins Leben,

sie hat ihre eigene Welt

und ist glücklich.

Nur ein einziger Fehler könnte diese perfekte Welt zum Einsturz bringen,

die sie sich schuf:

Die Liebe.

Die Liebe würde sie zwingen,

sich fallen zu lassen,

zu springen ins verhasste Leben

und vielleicht

fände sie den Weg nicht mehr zurück.

* * *

Die Veränderungen,

die ich erfuhr,

und die ich herbeizwang,

zeigten mir immer wieder,

dass ich noch lebte.

Ich veränderte mich

Und gab mir das Gefühl,

einen neuen Anfang zu bekommen,

immer wieder.

Doch die Veränderungen

Scheinen nun an mir vorbeizulaufen

Und ich höre auf

Zu leben,

bekomme keine neuen Anfänge mehr.

Die Chancen,

die ich bekam,

habe ich nicht genutzt

und nun bekomme ich die Strafe

und sterbe.

Eigentlich lebe ich auch schon viel zu lange,

das Schicksal meinte es zu gut mit mir,

und ich erwarte den Tod,

bereit für meinen letzten Neuanfang.

* * *

Ich hasse das Leben,

ich hasse den Tod,

ich hasse mich selbst,

ich hasse andere Menschen,

ich hasse die Freiheit,

ich hasse meine Ketten,

ich hasse die Zeit,

ich hasse Ewigkeiten,

ich hasse Grenzen,

ich hasse die Unendlichkeit,

ich hasse Freude,

ich hasse Trauer,

ich hasse die Liebe,

ich hasse den Hass

und hasse trotzdem.

* * *

Ich fliege

Durch ein Meer grauer Wolken,

hin zu einem schwarzen Horizont,

und hinter mir gelassen

habe ich eine Strecke voller Dunkelheit.

Auf der verzweifelten Suche

Nach einem kleinen Lichtblick

Gerate ich immer wieder in pechschwarze Gewitterwolken,

mache dort Halt

und brauche viel Zeit,

mich daraus zu befreien.

Wenn ich irgendwann

Die Wolken auseinander reiße

Habe ich es geschafft

Und kann glücklich werden

Bis der nächste Sturm naht.

* * *

Die Blutstropfen verlieren sich im Schnee,

führen zum Abgrund, dem eisigen Grab,

das sie erwartet

und auf das sie mit tapferen Schritten zuläuft.

Sie hat keine Angst vor dem Tod,

denn sie hat nichts zu verlieren,

außer ihrem Leben,

das sie ohnehin als wertlos ansieht.

Niemand wird es bemerken,

wenn sie fort ist,

alles wird seinen gewohnten Gang gehen,

man wird sie nicht suchen.

Mit ihrem Tod wird sie Rache nehmen,

sich rächen an denjenigen, die sie quälten,

und gleichzeitig ihre Leiden beenden.

Für sie gibt es nichts schöneres,

als tot zu sein,

so war es immer gewesen,

doch sie fühlte sich nie würdig genug,

eine Reise wie diese anzutreten,

eine Reise auf die andere Seite.

Doch nun setzt sie elegant, ein letztes Mal,

einen Fuß vor den anderen

und springt.

* * *

Die Flamme der Hoffnung,

die in jedem von uns brennt,

nicht zu löschen von Angst,

nicht zu löschen von Schmerz,

nur zu löschen durch das Wasser,

das wir mit unseren Tränen vergießen.

Wenn wir die Hoffnung verlieren,

das Feuer ersticken,

mit dem Teppich der Trauer,

beginnen wir zu warten,

auf einen Engel,

der uns rettet.

Wenn du nur wartest

Wird er kommen, der Engel,

mit einer leuchtend weißen Fackel in der Hand

wird er die Dunkelheit deines Selbst

mit sicheren Schritten durchqueren,

ich über das erloschene Feuer beugen

und es mit einem winzigen Funken

wieder zum Glühen bringen.

Er wird dich beim Arm nehmen

Und führen,

damit du die Hoffnung nicht aufgibst,

endlich dein Glück zu finden.

* * *

Ich schau in den Himmel,

sehe, wie eine Wolke über das Blau streift.

Ich schau auf den Boden,

sehe, wie die Grashalme sich im Wind wiegen.

Ich schau auf meine Hände,

sehe, wie das Blut auf ihnen verschwindet.

Ich schau in deine Augen,

sehe, wie sie wieder an Leben gewinnen.

Ich schau in mein Herz,

sehe, wie die Reinheit zurückkehrt.

Ich schau in meine Seele,

sehe, wie meine Schuld sich tilgt.

Ich konnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen,

aber ich konnte versuchen,

auf das sinkende Schiff zu springen

und zu retten, was möglich war.

Ich rettete nicht nur dich

Und heilte die Schnitte, die meine Taten

Auf fremden Seelen hinterlassen hatten,

ich rettete mich selbst,

die ich schon halb tot war,

sodass ich ins Leben zurückkehrte.

Wäre ich gestorben bei dem Versuch,

dies alles zu retten,

als Kapitän auf dem sinkenden Schiff,

so hätte ich niemals Ruhe gefunden.

Jetzt endlich kann ich sterben,

wissend, keinen großen Schaden

in dieser Welt zurückgelassen zu haben.

* * *

Rote Tropfen fallen ins Wasser,

vernebeln es wie Tinte,

ziehen ihre Fäden durch die klare Flüssigkeit

und bringen grausame Nachricht.

Wie in einem Stundenglas

Fällt Tropfen für Tropfen

Und löst sich,

immer dann,

wenn wieder Blut vergossen wurde

in dieser Welt,

egal ob durch das eigene Messer

oder durch fremde Klingen.

Die Menschen baden ihre Hände in Dunkelrot,

ohne zu bemerken,

was sie tun,

ohne ihr Gewissen zu spüren

und erst, wenn sie sie sich selbst vergeben,

die Taten, von denen sie nichts ahnen,

aber die trotzdem da sind,

dann werden sie Erlösung finden.

* * *

Ich erkenne deine Augen im Meer,

dein Gesicht in den Wolken

und deine Stimme im Rauschen des Windes.

Schmerzlich stelle ich fest,

dass das Meer sich zur Ebbe zurückzieht,

dass die Wolkendecke aufreißt und die Sonne sich zeigt,

dass das Rauschen in meinen Ohren verklingt.

Das Meer, die Wolken und der Wind, sie gehen,

und du gehst mit.

Verzweifelt versuche ich dich zu halten,

doch du entrinnst meinen Fingern,

wie der Sand, auf dem ich sitze.

Und als du weg bist wird mir klar,

dass es nicht du bist, den ich zu halten versuche,

sondern nur noch die Erinnerung,

die zu verblassen droht.

Du gingst schon vor langer Zeit,

getrieben vom Wind, der deine Stimme hielt,

verschlungen vom Meer, blau wie deine Augen,

und hinaufgestiegen zu den Wolken,

die nun dein Gesicht tragen.

* * *

Ich laufe durch Wände,

drehe meine Pirouetten auf den Dächern der Stadt

und tanze im Schnee im Sommerkleid.

Ich versuche alles,

kann alles

und will alles.

Plötzlich pralle ich von der Wand ab,

falle vom Dach

und erfriere im Schnee.

Ich versuchte zu viel,

konnte zu viel

und wollte zu viel.

* * *

Mein Herz ist aus Eis,

meine Seele erfrorn,

mein Körper ist kalt,

ich fühl mich tot.

Doch tot kann ich nicht sein,

ich fühle noch den Schmerz,

den du mir zufügtest

und den ich bei mir behalten werde.

Ich trage ihn in mir,

in meinem Herzen aus Eis,

in meiner erfrorenen Seele,

in meinem kalten Körper.

Denn du sollst wissen,

dass es deine Schuld ist.

* * *

Ein Sprung in die Unendlichkeit,

ein Schritt in die Dunkelheit,

eine Umdrehung in die Ewigkeit.

Auf einem Zug durch das Leben,

dessen gleißende Räder nicht aufhören sich zu drehen.

Steig aus

Und spring in die Unendlichkeit,

lauf in die Dunkelheit,

mit ungewissem Ausgang,

oder fahre in die Ewigkeit.

Dort kommst du niemals an,

denn auf dem Weg dorthin gehst du verloren

und fällst unter die gleißenden Räder,

wie alle anderen auch.

Die einen gehen früher,

die anderen später,

manche springen freiwillig,

aber sie alle treffen sich wieder,

in der unbekannten, unendlichen Zukunft

voller Dunkelheit.

* * *

Ende einer Welt,

Ende einer Zeit,

Ende eines Traums.

Anfang der Zerstörung,

Anfang des Verlustes,

Anfang des Unterganges.

Die Apokalypse steht bevor

Und du rennst,

ohne weiterzukommen,

rennst um dein Leben,

das ohnehin nicht zu retten sein wird.

Du wirst immer schneller,

Panik macht sich in dir breit,

du öffnest die Augen

und hast gleichzeitig aufgegeben.

Du musst einsehen,

dass du die Schlacht verloren hast,

aber du willst erhobenen Hauptes sterben

und fliegst hoch hinaus.

Während du höher steigst,

merkst du, wie die Schreie verhallen,

schaust dich um und siehst Menschen fliegen,

von unsichtbaren Schwingen getragen,

von geisterhaftem Leuchten umhüllt,

andere Kämpfer,

die ihren Tod entgegengehen.

Mit einem Schlag rafft es sie hinweg, dich mit,

und in deinem letzten Augenblick siehst du,

dass der Boden unversehrt geblieben ist.

* * *

Du schenktest mir eine Blume,

ich stellte sie auf.

Du schenktest mir eine Blume,

ich tat sie mir ins Haar.

Du schenktest mir eine Blume,

ich küsste dich zum Dank.

Du schenktest mir eine Blume,

ich verbrannte sie voll Schmerz.

Du schenktest mir eine Blume,

als ich jede Kraft verlor.

Du schenktest mir eine Blume,

die mich nicht retten konnte.

Nun schenkst du mir viele Blumen

Und legst sie mir aufs Grab.

* * *

Sie flieht,

verfolgt von strahlenden Lichtern,

die Straßen und Wege entlang,

unbeobachtet.

Sie sucht Zuflucht in der Dunkelheit,

ihrer geliebten Schwärze,

in den festen Glauben,

von ihr gerettet zu werden.

Sie taucht ab und schließt die Augen,

überlässt ihr Schicksal den Schatten

und dem Nebel,

der sie umgibt.

Man findet sie nach Sonnenaufgang,

gepfählt auf dem Friedhof,

aufgehangen an einem Kreuz

und geflutet von Licht.

Sie starb zu unrecht einen sinnlosen Tod,

im Stich gelassen von der Nacht,

aber mit einem Herzen und einer Seele,

die reiner nicht sein könnten.

* * *

Ich habe mir immer gewünscht,

eine Prinzessin zu sein,

in einem gläsernen Sarg schlafend,

auf Rosen gebettet

und wunderschön.

Blasse Lippen, weiße Haut

Und von Blütenblättern umgeben,

in ewiger Dunkelheit ruhend,

tot trotz schlagenden Herzens,

das war mein sehnlichster Wunsch.

Doch nun wurde er mir erfüllt

Und mir wird klar,

dass es kein zurück mehr gibt

und ich gezwungen sein werde,

einen Traum zu leben,

der für mich längst alles traumhafte verloren hat.

* * *

Ein erzitternder Sternenhimmel über mir,

einen bebende Erde unter mir,

nur ich selbst stehe still.

Die Sonne geht auf

Und das Leben weiter,

für die anderen.

Ich bin hängen geblieben

Und kann das Leben vorbeiziehen sehn,

ohne daran teilzunehmen.

Wie durch verspiegeltes Glas schau ich nach draußen,

sehe Menschen reden, weinen, leben

und fühle mich leer.

Leer, weil ich ungesehen bleibe,

weil ich vergessen werde,

weil niemandem auffällt, dass ich fort bin.

Ich stecke fest

Und niemand hilft mir,

weil es niemals anders gewesen ist.

* * *

Wenn ich dein Gesicht vor mir sehe,

schaue ich in Augen voller Trauer,

so voller Schmerz und voller Leid,

dass sie darin zu versinken scheinen.

Deine Züge sind geprägt von Furcht,

geprägt von Angst und Blut,

ertrunken in Einsamkeit

und haltlos im Meer des Unglücks.

Dein Lächeln, dein Strahlen,

dein reines Herz, so voller Liebe,

davon weiß ich nichts mehr,

nur deine Tränen bleiben mir unvergessen

und die Unfairness,

dass so ein junges Leben

viel zu früh ein Ende fand.

* * *

Ihre Augen sind getrübt,

ihr einstiges Glitzern und Funkeln

schon lange erloschen.

Ihre leuchtende Aura vor Jahren gestorben,

ihr Lachen nur noch Erinnerung.

Unbemerkt läuft sie durch die Welt,

müde und voll Trauer,

doch noch immer in der Hoffnung,

jemanden zu finden,

der ihr ihre Flügel wiedergibt,

sie wieder fliegen lässt

und leuchten,

der sie wieder zu dem macht,

was sie einst war:

Zu einem Menschen.

* * *

Doesn't matter if people point om you.

Doesn't matter if they look at you scared.

Doesn't matter if you're walking all alone.

Doesn't matter if they ignore you completely.

Cause your beautiful inside.

And they'll never see.

* * *

Ein süßes Gift,

das meine Lippen färbt,

ein süßes Gift,

das mir die Brust zuschnürt,

ein süßes Gift,

das mir zu atmen verbietet,

ein süßes Gift,

das meine Wangen mit Tränen ziert,

ein süßes Gift,

das meinen Hals versiegelt

und mich qualvoll sterben lässt.

* * *

Blutrote Kacheln,

gefärbt durch den Tod Unzähliger,

die unschuldig waren.

Ein Pechschwarzer Gang,

beleuchtet von hundert Fackeln,

lodernd wie die Höllenfeuer

und doch nicht hell genug,

die Schatten zu verbannen.

Gespenstisch glitzernde Silhouetten,

die in flüssigen Bewegungen die Wände entlang gleiten

und ein leises Schluchzen.

Ein Kind,

dessen gläserne Tränen übersehen werden,

dessen stumme Schrie unerhört bleiben,

dessen spürbare Last von niemandem mitgetragen wird.

Allein und verloren im Leben.


End file.
